Is she an Angel?
by the flower bed
Summary: Annabeth is an angel on Olympus, who looks after buildings and architecture for her busy mother, Athena. But one day, she meets a boy with black hair and green eyes whom she has met and known before. She doesn't want to fall for him, for angels cannot fall in love, but she can't help it. Will highschool romance bloom? Percy is a Demigod, but Luke isn't.


**Ok, so I haven't updated anything for like four monthes. And I'm thinking of starting this new story. I think it'll take a while to finish some chapters, and I had this idea for quite a long time. I wanted to read some of those stories were there are angels. So, I thought, why not start one myself? So here it is. Enjoy!**

**Annabeth POV.**

Really, I couldn't understand Aphrodite. She was all about love and stuff like that, but I can't fall in love. Well, at least I think so. I'm an angel of Athena, meaning that I am her chosen daughter. I stay by her and help her. There are some other angels, but I haven't seen them for a long time. I was quite busy over the past few years. There were a lot of constructions. I major in the field of Architecture, so I guess you can think that I look over architecture and stuff.

I can't get my mind around the fact that people think that we angels are born as adults. WRONG. We are born as babies and grow until we look like we're about 25. Then we stop our growth and stay like that until our time is done. The usual life span of an angel is about 10 centuries. But some old angles live about 2000 years. I'm very young, being only about 7 years old. We age the same as humans until we reach 25.. And since I am 30, I'll start aging normally, like humans do.

This morning, I was looking down on the human world. Mortals were funny. They were clever, yes. Smart enough to build amazing stuff like the Empire State building. My vision zoomed in on a 7 year-old boy who was playing in the snow. His cheeks were cherry red, and he looked like he was having fun. I couldn't see his face because he was wearing his hat. I watched in jealously, imagining how fun it would be to play in the snow, to not worry about what you have to do. Suddenly, there was Aphrodite beside me.

"Like him?" she asked, smiling. "What?" I said. "Of course not. I'm an angel." "I'm going to take that as a challenge." She said. But I wasn't worried. I knew that Aphrodite did NOT have the access to angels love lives. But I didn't see the push coming. Aphrodite pushed me off the cloud I was on and I fell. I wasn't really surprised. After a few seconds of cursing Aphrodite, I slowly floated to the snow and walked to the boy who was building a snowman.

"Hello." I said. The boy looked up. He had sea green eyes that were filled with childish-joy. "Hi" He said. "Do you want to play together?" He asked. I nodded and started making the snowman with him. "What's your name?" "My name is Percy." "I'm Annabeth." "It's pretty." I blushed slightly at the compliment. This little boy was sweet. I felt cold hit me on my cheek. Percy had threw a snowball and was smiling, showing his teeth with a missing tooth. I smiled and made a snowball. I threw it at him and BULLSEYE! He fell. He soon got up and laughed. We had a great time throwing snowballs at each other and freezing to death. We fell down after 30 minutes of intense snowball fighting. The front door opened and a women stepped out into the cold.

"Percy, come in!" "But it's so fun playing outside!" His mother said "I made blue cookies!" And he was gone. Just like that. Then, the woman saw me. "Come in. You must be Percy's friend." Percy came out with a several cookies in his hands. "Ye. Co min."

I took that as "Yes, come in." So, I went in.

The apartment was small but clean. There was a plate of blue cookies on the table. Percy gave me one and I tried it. It wasn't like any other cookie I had ever tried. It was really sweet.

"These cookies are really sweet! How do you make it?"

"That's a secret." Sally answered. She had told me that it was her name. I liked her. She wasn't like those snotty mortals I have seen walking this world.

I looked at the clock on the wall. It was 5!

"Sorry, Mrs. Jackson, I think I gotta go. My.. family will be worried."  
"Okay. Come and visit sometime, Annabeth."

"Bye!" Percy waved as I came out of the house.

I walked to the end of the street and turned around the curb. I looked around to see that no one was watching. I spread my wings, and flew to Olympus.

**3****rd**** person POV.**

When Annabeth thought that there was no one watching her, there was one boy, about 12 looking out the window. He had blond hair, blue eyes and a scar running down his face. He had been looking at the girl, the strange girl who had spread wings and flew away. It was weird. He shook his head, and thought that he was crazy. But it was too real. He closed the curtains and turned away.

"Luke! Come down and get your dinner!"

"Going mom!" they boy turned around and peeked through the curtains one last time. Nothing.

**These are half-bloods, but for the fun, Luke is NOT going to die and he is going to be mortal, Okay? So Percy is still the same. He goes to CHB and all that. So how was it?**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
